Someone Kind To Someone Kind To Me
by Psycho Moon
Summary: What happens when Miyako is walking though the park and thinking about how no one loves her... little does she know someone does... Kenyako.


Psycho Moon: I do not own digimon.  
  
Uniemon: The song is called 'Somebody's Somebody'. Psycho, also, doesn't own it. It's by Christina Aguilera.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
Someone Kind To Someone Kind To Me  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Miyako walked through the park by herself. Nothing unusual except for what she was thinking. 'Why is it that I'm always alone... no one seems to like me...' She looked over at a young couple who was sitting having a picnic not to far away. 'I wished someone loved me...'  
  
Watchin' lovers walkin'   
  
Hand in hand they pass me by  
  
Wish I was one of them   
  
Wish I had somebody  
  
Miyako continued her walk though the park. Slowly thoughts of her friends crept into her mind. 'Hikari has both Takeru and Daisuke bowing at her feet... Mimi has Michael, Koushiro, and Jou falling for her... Sora has Taichi and Yamato battling to the deaths for her... who does that leave me... Iori and Ken... Iori is too young for me and WAY too short... and Ken... he could have any girl he wanted... he will never want me... no one will...' She sighed sadly.   
  
Looking into my eyes at night  
  
I want a love to call my own  
  
I want someone that I can hold   
  
Want someone wanting me   
  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
  
Miyako sat down on a bench near by. She signed again. 'I wish everyone wasn't so busy today... I wouldn't even be thinking about this if they all didn't have dates... well... almost everyone... Mimi is going on a date with Jou to the movies with Michael and Koushiro going to spy on them... Sora has a date with Yamato, which Taichi is following to make sure Sora doesn't get hurt... Hikari has one with Takeru at the roller rink with Daisuke following trying to ruin they're date... Iori went with him to keep him out of trouble... I guess Ken went with them...' She sadly looked up at the sky. 'If only somebody loved me...'  
  
Somebody's somebody  
  
Someone's someone  
  
Miyako slowly opened her backpack and pulled out a bottle of mineral water. She sighed as she thought about how all her friends were probably having fun right now. Laughing at the movies... skating at the skating at the skating rink... eating at the pizza parlor... 'I wish I had someone to do all that with...'  
  
Some sweet lover's lover  
  
I wanna be that one  
  
Someone faithful to someone faithful   
  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
  
Who loves me  
  
Miyako took a long drink of the mineral water she had bought from the family store. 'Well who needs a man to make them happy... I'm good on my own... no dates to go to... no stupid movies to see... no parent of his to meet... I'm fine...'  
  
Spending all of my time  
  
Spending all my time on me  
  
But the more Miyako thought about being on her own... the more she wanted someone to love her...  
  
Where is that someone who  
  
I can give my time to   
  
Searching for that lover  
  
'Ken...' Miyako's thoughts suddenly drifted to the young boy with blue hair. 'I've felt something about you for a long time... are you just like all the rest... and will never love me too...' Miyako looked to the sky again. 'But what is it about you that makes me feel so special... so right...'  
  
With a lover that will change my life  
  
I want two arms to hold me close  
  
I want the thing I need the most  
  
Someone needing me   
  
So I can feel how it feels to be  
  
Miyako felt awful. 'Ken would never love me in the way I love him...' Miyako yet a single tear slide down her cheek. 'Not even if I was the most beautiful girl in the world... I wish I was loved by somebody...'  
  
Somebody's somebody  
  
Someone's someone  
  
Some sweet lover's lover  
  
I wanna be that one  
  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
  
Somebody to somebody who loves me   
  
Who loves me  
  
Miyako continued to cry not making a sound except a muffled sob. Suddenly she heard a kind voice. "Miya- chan?" Miyako looked up to see a worried looking Ken. "Oh... hi Ken..." She said quietly. "What's wrong, Miyako... why are you cry..." he asked with concern in his voice. "Oh... stupid stuff like love... and how no one loves me..."  
  
What I'm looking for   
  
Is someone to love me more  
  
Then I'm been loved before   
  
With love so right  
  
Ken sat down next to Miyako on the bench. He put hand on her cheek and wiped one of her tears away with his thump. "Don't say that..." He said softly.   
  
"But it's true!" She cried.   
  
"No it isn't... because I know someone who loves you..." He said while rubbing her cheek.   
  
What I need to find   
  
Is someone to hold me tight  
  
What I mean is I what to be  
  
"THEN WHO LOVES ME, KEN!" Miyako yelled with her tears coming down faster now.   
  
"Me..." He whispered almost so she couldn't hear.   
  
"What?" She said calming down a bit.  
  
Somebody's somebody   
  
Someone's someone  
  
Some sweet lover's lover  
  
I wanna be that one  
  
Someone faithful to someone faithful  
  
"Me..." Ken said loud enough so she could hear him. Miyako look down at her feet. "Don't say it if you don't mean it, Ken." She said with the tears coming back to her eyes. "I do mean it, Miya- chan! Why do you think I'm carrying these around?" He asked holding up a bouquet of a dozen roses. She couldn't believe what the nametag said.  
  
To my dearest Miya- chan  
  
Love Ken  
  
Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "They're for me?" She asked startled. "Yes, Miya- chan... I was wondering... would you like to go on a date with me this Friday?" Ken asked while blushing a little. "WAH!" He yelled in surprise as Miyako jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug he ever had. "I thought no one would ever ask me that..." She whispered into his ear. "Then you will?" Ken asked slowly. Miyako looked into his eyes. "Of course, Ken. Of course." Suddenly both of them leaned in and touched each other's lips lightly.  
  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
  
All during the kiss, Miyako could have sworn she felt the crest of Kindness, along with the digimetals of Love and Purity shining brightly within them.  
  
Somebody to somebody who loves me  
  
Click! Miyako and Ken released from the kiss and turned the direction the flash came from to find... the rest of the digidestined smiling. Kari was smiling at her camera that was in her hands. "You two take a beautiful picture you know?" She teased. Miyako just smiled as Ken put an arm around her and start to walk his soul mate home.  
  
Who loves me 


End file.
